


Prank the Trickster

by fanfictionofmyown



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionofmyown/pseuds/fanfictionofmyown
Summary: Everybody hates Loki. It's obvious. But when you see what happens to the god, you help and start to get to know him better.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from Tumblr.  
> Originally posted on fanfictionofmyown.

He was already there when she started to work with the Avengers. After the fight with Thanos he joined the group. More for his brother’s sake than for anyone else. You cannot say anybody is really happy to have him here. How could they? He destroyed the lives of many people and a few of them have to live with him now.

 

You just lived with it. That does not mean you talk to him, he avoids talking to anyone besides his brother. You only know the destroyer of New York from afar. But you don’t mind. It’s not like you want to get to know him. In the end, he is the reason why you are here now. You worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. before but after the attack of New York, you worked harder. You want to keep your planet safe. So you needed to get better and now you are here as one of the Avengers. It was everything but easy, but you managed.

 

Now you sit on the table for dinner with your fellow heroes. It is normal for you to eat together at least once a day. To stay in contact, to get to know each other better. Because last time secrets were kept it didn’t end well. He is also there. To get to know the team, to start getting along with everybody and to learn how people act in Midgard.

Everybody talks happily; about their day, funny events in the past or just discuss a few things because of missions and politics. All in all, it’s pretty calm and relaxed.

 

Until Tony and Wanda walk out of the kitchen with the food. Sam, Bucky, and Thor clap happy, as they always do when the talk is about food. The rest just smiles at them. Everybody gets their meal and waits for the rest. They all start at the same time and (like almost everytime when Tony cooked) they all moan in pleasure. Well… no, not everyone. He starts to cough and takes his drink pretty fast to down it. Wanda snuggles behind her hand but she is decent enough to look away. Tony on the other hand just smirks wide his glass of wine in his right hand. “What? Don’t you like what I made for you?” He asks mockingly. Everybody’s attention is now on the scene. Everybody knows what’s going to happen now. It happens almost every day. You sigh and lay your fork back on the table.

 

He glares angrily at Tony. “You did this on purpose!” Tony grinned proudly and asks “What? I haven’t done anything.” He looks at the man of iron, to his glass and back at him. Then starts to smirk. “Well then, you should try and learn to cook if it wasn’t on purpose to be that full of pepper and salt.” He starts playing with his food on the plate but does not eat anything. “Oh, I can cook if I want to! But maybe you just don’t have any sense of taste.” Tony takes a sip of the glass, but spills it back in and licks gracefully his napkin. “I hate you!” The billionaire growls deeply. His component just looks at him with a neutral expression but a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I haven’t done anything.” He shrugs it off and starts to eat again, but this time, it seems he doesn’t have any trouble to eat it.

Tony stands up angry, still the wine glass in his hand. “You just destroyed a glass of Domaine Leroy Chambertin Grand Cru 1990! Do you even know how much this costs?!” - “Mortals.. it’s always about your currency, isn’t it? That's why you all are beneath me. Dumb, little creatures.” He looks smiling at Tony who’s grip gets firmer and his arm begins to tremble a bit.

 

Suddenly he just pushes the glass away in an attempt to cover him with the red liquid. But as soon as it should he vanishes and it all lands on Thor. The god of thunder angrily looks up at Tony, but he just replies. “Don’t look at me like that! It wasn’t my fault!” You let your head sink a bit. Yes, it wasn’t Tony’s fault. It never is his fault. In general everything bad that happens is always Loki’s fault. It doesn’t matter if he was in the room or not. God, it doesn’t even matter if he is in the compound or not! It is always his fault. You learned that when you became an Avenger. Every single superhero in this room tries to make Loki’s life to be the worst. They play pranks on him, they blame him for everything and anything. They simply don’t give him a chance. And he is not allowed to complain, to ask for something or to defend himself. All he can do are small little party tricks with his magic. Like the illusions.

 

“It wasn’t mine either!” The god of mischief says from the other side of the room. Everybody turns to him. Thor looks at his brother for a moment before standing up and walking up to him. He does not stop in front of him. He just puts a hand on his neck and drags him out. “We need to talk.” His growl is the last thing to hear from you. Curious you dismiss yourself from the table and start to walk and search for them. You want to know what they talk about. You need to know what Thor will do to his brother. Too often you just sat there and watched. These people are supposed to be heroes. It’s not right that they are just some bullies. You search for them but quickly find them in one of the offices. Quietly you stand behind a wall and listen. They are quite loud so you don’t even have to refrain yourself.

 

“I haven’t done anything! It’s your little friends! You know that!”

 

“You should be grateful, Loki! They accept you to live here okay?! None of us are happy with this situation, but you of all shouldn’t be the one to complain! All your actions brought us to this! So finally start to get a grip of yourself and behave!” Thor growls at him.

 

“I should be nice?! And they? I try to be sincere but what is with the things they do to me?!” Loki cries out angry.

 

He is right. It isn’t the first time that someone made fun of him. It isn’t the first time that he got the blame for doing something to just defend himself. Whatever the Avengers want to show with those pranks they are doing it wrong.

There are times where Bruce acts like he is going green, just out of fun. To scare Loki. There are times where Natasha and Wanda just act nice to him for a few days. So they could exchange his shampoo with blonde dye or worse. Their comment was just that they thought he would get nicer when he looked like his brother. They prank him with water bombs and buckets full of ice water. Then the things with the food. He always gets something that tastes bad. Like too much salt and pepper or with chili in it or they overcook it ‘by accident’. It doesn’t matter. His life on earth isn’t easy.

 

“Just act nice. If you wouldn’t do things like right now with Tony’s wine then they would all start to accept you by the time. But no you are just so stubborn! Just behave! I have enough of you and your tantrums!” With that Thor storms out of the room on his way back to the others. You still stand on the wall and wait until Loki storms out into the other direction. In the short moment, you could see his face you could see the anger and hurt in his expression.

 

*****

 

That was the last time Loki ate with you. That was the last time Loki tried to be a part of the Avengers. But it was certainly not the last time Loki got pranked. From then on it just got worse. They made fun of him and his emotions even when he was with them. He didn’t complain. They 'playfully’ push him when he is in their way or when they just want to be 'friendly’. He didn’t complain. He didn’t talk either. He was quiet before but now one would think he was mute.

You had a fight with yourself. You know Loki would not let anyone come close to him anymore. But you wanted to help him. This all escalated. You know that not even a god who is so similar to humans can withstand such treatment. But if you helped him what would the others think of you?

 

*****

 

You haven’t seen him the whole day over. That’s strange. He usually spends time in the common area reading. He at least lets himself be seen once a day. But today nobody you ask has seen him. You walk into the common room. Clint, Steve and Bucky sit on the couches and talk with each other. When they see you they greet you casually. You smile and say “Hey! Has anyone of you seen Loki? It’s a bit strange to not find him here..” They look at each other and then back at you. “Why do you care?” Bucky asks. You just shrug your shoulders and lie “I wanted to ask him something about a book.” You just look for him once a day. After the thing with Tony, you started to get worried about him. And just wanted to make sure that he is 'alright’ once a day. “So has anyone seen him?” You try again and this time Clint replies “Yeah, I saw him in the training room an hour ago or something like that. Maybe he is still there.” You nod and thank him before you make your way to the said room.

 

When you enter it you see that nobody is in it but you don't lose your hope right away. You cross the room and step into the dressing room where the lights are on. So there has to be someone in there. You look around every corner but you don’t find anything. So maybe someone just forgot to turn the lights off. Lost for the hope you turn the last corner. You didn’t exactly find someone. But you found something that shouldn’t be like that. There are two doors on the wall. One leads to the showers and the other one into the sauna. But in front of the sauna door stands a chair. It leans on the door to keep it close. A bad feeling grows in your stomach.

 

You run fast to the door and push the chair away. You open the door and a blue body falls into you. You grab him before he could meet the ground and slowly lay him down. His eyes are half closed and he breathes heavily, his lips are parted. You kneel beside him and slap his cheek softly. You need to wake him, to bring him back in a conscious state. He grumbles and his head falls a bit to the side. But his eyes open up for a second. “….(Y-Y/N)?” His voice is rough and dry. “Stay with me. Just stay here.” Panicking you look around for something helpful. When your eyes meet the door to the showers you stand up and take his legs to drag him into the other room. You sit him up against a wall and turn on the water. It is still quite warm but for Loki’s overheated body it’s just cold enough. You sit beside him not bothering if you get wet or not and stroke the hair out of his face. His eyes are now closed but his breathing gets more even with every passing minute. And you are certain that he is still awake.

 

“Loki? How are you feeling now?” You ask after a few quiet moments. He just hums as a response. You stand up and turn off the water. Your clothes cling onto your body.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Could you please gather the Team in the common room in half an hour? Tell them it’s important.” - “Of course, Agent (L/N).” - “Thanks.” You kneel down again so you can look at him. He wears just black boxers and nothing more. Well, of course, he was in a sauna. He is as wet as you are. The blue color of his being faded a long time ago and he looks like his normal self again. He opens slowly his eyes and watches you. He looks tired and still not really alive, but a lot better than before. A hand of yours creeps to his cheek and your thumb starts to rub over it affectionately. You don’t know why, but you are sure this has to stop now. This has to finally stop. “I am sorry.” You say and see the hurt in his eyes. His guards are down. He does not have enough power to build them up again. He chuckles and shoves your hand away. “Of course, you are just nice to do something bad to me. Just like your friends. Just leave me alone. Why didn’t you just leave me in that thing? I’m sure everybody would be happy to see me dead.” He looks away not seeing the sad expression on your face. But you understand why he would say something like that. FThe firm you answer him. “No. This has to stop now. That’s why we are going to meet the others now. I can’t keep watching. This is awful. You deserve a second chance just like anybody else. I don’t care what you want or what your brother says or said. But you are coming with me now and I will make sure they accept you.”

 

Determined you stand up and take his hands. You are not as weak as you look. There is a reason why you are an Avenger. With one pull of yours, he stands in front of you for a second but soon falls into you. You put your arms around him and hold him up for a moment. “Are you okay?” He snorts for an answer, his head leaning against yours. Anyone could have mistaken the scene as a hug. What could you expect from him? He lost the last trust he could have here, so you are not angry with that answer. “I need your help now. You need to walk with me. I can’t carry you all the way to the others. I am not that strong.” No answer. “I will let you go. I will hold your arm over my shoulder and will hold you on the waist. Do you think we can do this?” He hums and you take his arms and hold him a bit away from you. You look into his face. His eyes are still closed and his lips parted. He looks so sick. It hurts you to know that your friends, your fellow heroes, did that. Or one of them. It is not right. In no way. “On three.. one.. two… three.”

 

You let him go, step to his side. You take his arm over your shoulders and wrap yours around his waist. He stands completely still. After a quick moment, you ask. “Are you okay?” He nods. You start slowly to walk. After a few minutes F.R.I.D.A.Y. tells you that everybody is there and you thank her again.

 

You did it. You walked with him all the way to the elevator and got him out of it. Now only one door stands in your way. “Okay, let's do this.” But Loki stops walking. You look at him confused. He opens his eyes for the first time and looks down at you. “I don’t want to.” - “I don’t care. I already told you. They can’t keep treating you like that.” With that, you kick the door open. You are pretty pissed. But you have all rights to be.

 

Everyone turns to you. All eyes wander from you to Loki and back to you. Everybody looks confused. Steve takes a step in your direction and is the first to say something. “What’s going on?” You hold your arm out to show him that he should give you a moment. You drag Loki as good as you can to a chair and let him sit before you start to speak. Your voice angry and harsh.

“Who was that?!” You point to the black-haired god. “Who. Was. That!” You almost bark at your friends. Most of them look confused, but there are a few who smirk a bit and Clint is wide grinning. “Oh come on, (Y/N)! What is the problem?” He says shrugging his shoulders. You narrow your eyes when you look at him. “You were the one who told me where I can find Loki. And you are grinning like a child on Christmas eve. Clint… did you lock him in the Sauna?” You ask dangerously quiet. He raises an eyebrow and shrugs again. “Does it matter? He deserves-” - “Yes it does matter! He did not deserve that!” You interrupt him loud. “How dare you call yourself a hero!? How dare you, Clint?! You almost killed him!” - “I am a god. I am not in that bad shape.” - “Shut up!” You walk over to Clint and look him in the eyes. He just looks back with his resting face. Though you can see his clenched jaw. “How can you call yourself a hero when you are just as bad as him? Tell me. How can you be so fucking full of yourself?” You two stare at each other for a moment before you turn to look at the rest of the team. “Not only him. You all. The pranks, the food and the constant talking about him. How are you better than him? You are just as bad. Of course, he did horrible, horrible things, but you all did. Tony? The weapons. Tasha? Red room. Buck? I don't think I have to say it. You all got a second chance after that. Where are you different from him? Wanda? Where are you different?” Tony speaks up “We had our reasons.-” You interrupt. No old man not now. “He too. I believe that.” Their expressions go surprised. “Thor told us how he thought his brother was dead. He told us Loki decided to let go of the stick or whatever it was. So tell me. How much does someone need to suffer to decide that there is nothing more in life? That it would be better to die?” Everybody watches you. You are impressed of yourself. The faces have different emotions and reactions. Some are shocked, some impressed, some surprised and some look guilty like Wanda. After a moment you huff and simply say “Think about it.” Immediately you take Loki by his arm and drag him outside. You walk fast and to your surprise, Loki follows you right after.

 

You turn a few corners and end in your room. “Sit down.” You let him go, point to the bed and go into your bathroom. When you come back you find Loki laying on your bed. “I said sit.” You chuckle a bit. He forces himself into a sitting position and eyes you. “Your bed is really comfortable. Better than mine.” He follows your movements when you got closer and sits on the side of the bed. “Well, Tony gave you just the best.” You say, your voice dripping in sarcasm.

“How are you feeling?” He shrugs. “Can I check your body? I mean I don’t understand much but I do know a few things about human bodies! And well you don’t look like you’re that much of a difference.” He looks confused for a moment, internally struggling with himself only to nod and give in in the end. “Would you.. ehm… undress your upper half?” You ask with a sly blush. Loki smirks and with one breath of him, his clothes start to vanish in green air. You can’t help yourself but stare a bit. He certainly does not look that muscular. His skin is as white as his face maybe even whiter. You shake your head and show him with your hands to turn around.

 

After you looked for a few things like his breathing and how his heart works, you could say that he is okay. You look at him when your procedure is done. He looks tired. Just tired. There are dark circles under his eyes and he looks old. You want to tell him to go now. But you feel too much pity for him right now to just leave him. “I am finished, but I would like you to lie down again. Just give me a moment.” You left to go to the bathroom. An idea comes into your head when you see the tired figure. You take a small phial and returned to your room.

 

Loki is lying on the bed just like you told him. He is still half naked but you don’t mind. You show him to move more to the edge and stand beside his head. The bottle firm in your hand. “Sit up for a moment.” He does as he is told. You sit behind him against the headboard. Your legs crossed. “Lie down again.” He does. His head lands on your legs. He hesitated - obviously struggling with himself if he should allow that or not. His body tenser than before. You lie a hand on his shoulders and slowly press him down. “Relax. I am not going to be mean to you.”

He does not relax but let you have your way. He lies on your legs and you look in his face upside down. Your hand wanders to push a bit hair out of his face and smile. You don’t know why but you feel a warm sensation in your stomach.

 

“Why do you do that?” You chuckle and answer. “I don’t know.. pity? No, I don’t think so. I just couldn’t stand that anymore. I just have a feeling about you. You aren’t as bad as you show yourself. I mean look at me? You haven’t done anything and I pretty much bossed you around for like the last 2 hours.” You shrug and smile. “Now let me help you relax. Close your eyes.” He hesitates again but eventually does. You open the bottle and let a few drops tripple on your fingertips. The smell of the fluid is strong, different herbs mixed into it. You rub it in your hand for a moment and start to massage it into his temples.

“What is that?” - “It’s liniment essence from Germany called Franzbranntwein. It helps with aches. But it also has a really calming effect. It is good for you.” You keep on doing it. On his temples, forehead to his throat and neck. And it works. He is still and his body relaxes from moment to moment more. His breathing is even and his eyes closed. You are also relaxed. This whole moment has something peaceful in it. After a while, you stop massaging him and just stroke his hair. You lean against the back and close your eyes as well. For now, it was perfect. You couldn’t understand or explain why and how but it doesn't matter right now. You sigh happily.

 

After a few minutes, he raises his voice, not too much, and asks “Why do you do this? Why do you help me?” You hum as a respond and mumble afterward. “I don't know. It feels good. Just enjoy it.” You are tired now, as well. You worked a bit and dragged the god through the whole building. You deserve a little sleep and why not now in this wonderful peaceful moment?

He stays silent, but not for long. Quietly Loki says his last words before you slowly drift to sleep.

 

“I like you. Thank you.”


	2. Part 2

The morning after you layed in your bed with the cover over you. Loki was nowhere to be seen.

That is now a few days ago. You found him on the breakfast table that day. He was quiet and ate his food. Everybody else kept in their conversations but didn’t include Loki. You told yourself to give it a few days.

Over the days you got to know Loki a bit better. At least you tried. Or he tried? You talked to him on the meals because nobody else would. After he would follow you around for a bit. Mostly to the gym. He would stay there for a few minutes and dismiss himself then. In the end, he is still not allowed to train. You would smile at him and he were gone until the next meal. You thought about what he does in his free time and all in all what he likes and what he thinks. How he works in general. Sure you knew that he likes to read and that he likes the sauna for a few minutes but that's it. You have no idea about him. That should change this morning after breakfast when a knock came from your door.

“Come in.” You said, currently sitting in bed and scrolling through a few Instagram accounts you liked. You raised your head from the phone when the door opens and were surprised to find the black-haired god standing in your doorway. “Loki? Is everything alright?” You asked fast. This situation never happened before not even after the incident.

His expression was neutral. You couldn’t read anything out of it. He simply asked: “Do you have a moment? I wanted to talk to you?” His voice was firm as always but you could hear a slight struggle within it. You nodded and motioned him with your hand to take a seat beside you on the bed. He did but kept quiet. He fumbled with his hands a bit. His eyes were fixed on his lap. You watched the scene for a moment before you raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder. “Are you sure you are okay?” He fixed his eyes on you and asked firm and fast. “What did you see?” You looked at him questioning. “When you got me out of that heat-thing. What did you see?” Suddenly you knew what he was talking about. Your eyes went wide and you blushed a bit. “I-I didn’t see anything. I swear! I had other problems than ‘to check you out’ at that moment.”

“No, I mean-..” the god sighs frustrated and looks away again. He rubs his hands over his eyes to collect himself. You were a bit lost because you didn’t understand. You took your hand from his shoulder and laid it on his knee. “You can talk to me. I won’t use it against you.” You tried cautiously. Your voice slow and soft. He moved to rest his chin on his hands and started to talk after another moment.

“I know I couldn’t keep the magic up. I was weakened because of the heat. It was way too much especially for a creature like me. But did you actually.. see me? Did you see the… monster?” You tilted your head a bit when Loki talked. Now at least you knew he talked about his blue form, The Jotunn-form. But you didn’t quite understand why he talked about it as a monster? When it just changes his color of skin and eyes? It didn’t make sense to you. It’s just a color. It doesn’t change anything about the person.

“Loki, I don’t really know which monster you mean but I most definitely didn’t see a 'monster’. I only saw you.” - “So you did see it..” You couldn’t understand how he could sound so upset about something like that.

“What is wrong with it? Your skin changed a bit and your eyes went red? And? You still looked great.” You tried to understand and dug further. Loki fixed his eyes on yours. “I am a monster. You probably don’t understand. In the end, you are just a Midgardian.” That stung a bit in your stomach. His eyes went so hard and cold again. He sat up and stiffened. His old posture is back. He lost it throughout the days he spent with you. He went to stand up but you could stop him while holding his hand. “Then help me understand. Explain it to me.”

He looked at you with his neutral face. After a minute of silence, he sighed. “The Jotunns were not a good civilization. They wanted to get every realm to be theirs. They spread fear and death where ever they went. It is normal by now that parents tell their children that jotunns are monster. I am a monster. Look what I did. I am the same. I killed and lied and spread fear. I hurt so many people. I deserve to have nobody like me. I deserve that.”

You listened to him. Your eyes fixed on his expression, but he closed his eyes at the beginning. Your hand still on his. You slowly intertwined your fingers. “You deserve a second chance. And you have it now. Loki, you can make everything right now. We all make mistakes. But we can fix them. When we work on them. Your roots don’t define you.” He opened his eyes and looked at your hands which holds yours now close.

“You know? I trust you.” Surprised by the sudden change you asked “What?” - “I trust you. You tried to help me. I realized it when you looked for me at least once a day. We never talked and you had every reason to hate me, but you still looked out for me. And when you held that.. speech.. I couldn’t help myself but trust you. I let you lead me, I am sure you realized it. I would never do that.” That magiced a smile in your face.

“So you say..” you started cheekily. “That a simple Midgardian earned the trust of the god of mischief?” Loki turned to you and a playful hint showed in his eyes when he saw you. He changed into a mocking posture and said. “Of course not! How dare you even dream of something like that! Why would I, the great master of Mischief, fall for a little thing like you?” His voice was normal, but his eyes showed the mischief and sarcasm. You laughed a bit and put your arms around his neck. You are surprised and confused yourself but you can’t help it. You just wanted to do it. After a moment of thinking, Loki put his hands on your waist.

“I probably shouldn’t, but I trust you too Loki..” you murmured into his neck quietly. His grip got a bit firmer for a second.

“Nobody ever trusted me. And they have every reason. You shouldn’t trust me. I will hurt you.” You know he meant what he said, but you didn’t think it would happen. So your answer determined: “Stop saying something like that. You are just going to talk you into it. If you don’t think about it, it most likely won’t happen. And if it happens then I would think you haven’t done it because you wanted it. Accidents happen.” You pushed him a bit away so you could look him in the eyes.

On his normal neutral face did a little smile appeared. “You have no idea what you talk yourself into right now.” - “Then show me. I told you before. If I am as just a Midgardian am not smart enough to understand it then explain it to me. Explain your world to me.” - “I can. I will.”


End file.
